The present invention relates to the fields of imaging optics and laser optics, and relates to optical apparatus wherein the intensity distribution in a light bundle, particularly in a laser light bundle, must be adjusted at right angles relative to the optical axis of the light bundle with respect to a reference plane situated in the beam path.
The intensity distribution, the attitude, or direction of a light bundle is influenced by optical components such as mirrors, reflecting prisms, lenses, optically transparent plane-parallel plates and wedge plates, groove grating, holographic deflector diaphragms, acoustic multi-frequency modulators, or acousto-optical reflectors. Finally, the light source itself can also be moved. The adjustment of a light bundle with respect to its intensity distribution, its attitude, or its direction occurs by means of suitable adjustment means in the form of mechanical adjustments such as, for example mirror mounts, or in the form of electro-mechanical adjustments such as, for example, piezodrives.
It is known for supervising the adjustment of a light bundle to observe gauges, such as targets or apertured diaphragms, or to make the signals of suitable photodetectors visible, for example, on an oscilloscope.
In many instances, however, the known adjustment aids are not precise enough, sometimes do not supply unequivocal information regarding an optimal adjustment, and are occasionally also difficult to manipulate. Due, for example, to the exposed position of an adjustment means or the compact structure of an optical apparatus, it is frequently not possible to undertake a precise observation or supervision of the accomplished adjustment simultaneously during the adjustment operation.